Talk:Kratti
Haerangil, do you care if I add an item pg. to the Senator and Stats? Or are there some of these offered by GM's already? Moran half valar (talk) 19:03, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Haerangil, do you feel this guy is more of a magic user or warrior? Moran half valar (talk) 18:28, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :Dunno. That strange amber rpg page seems to paint him as an agressive character. so possibly more of a warrior, maybe a noble-du-robe or noble warrior?to speakmin Rolemaster terms...--Haerangil (talk) 19:18, April 23, 2015 (UTC) That sounds more like a Bashkar, or berserk, obviously this wouldn't be considered, I mean how could he be a berserk and a political diplomat? That makes no sense whatsoever. But you say he is a Warrior type, I dunno either, warrior mage maybe? I mean we could go Darth Sidious on him. Moran half valar (talk) 22:20, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :I can think of quite a few hateful or spiteful politicians..., even spiteful diplomats but none of the Berserker type though.Funny somehow I have to think of Winston churchill right at this moment. Warrior-Mage? Like a spellsword or a Paladin? I don't know too much about magical traditions of the utter south so I can't say if such a profession could fit for a noble Kirani/Koronandian.--Haerangil (talk) 11:08, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Agreed about the hateful politicians. I don't know if you've seen Star Wars, but we could make his profession close to Darth Sidious' that is why I suggested a Warrior Mage (see RMC 2). However, I would like either him, Sacha, or Tethil to bear the other Amulet of True Channels. After researching the group, it seems like Animist/Ranger types are coming up short, so I don't know if Ayitula could fit this position since she is a mage/sorcerer. Maybe I should have Tethil replace Sacha and be the Fairy child adventuring with the team, since they don't have any rangers or animists. Ayitula could fill this role, but I doubt it since she is a Mage/Sorcerer. But with Kratti, I have no idea what profession he should be--maybe a warrior monk, monk, assassin, nightblade, or Rogue? Moran half valar (talk) 20:40, April 24, 2015 (UTC) :Darth Sidious... makes me think of the magician of Tanturak rather than an adventurer of the Guild of Elements or Ty-ar-rana. The way you describe Kratti makes me think of a crusader.I also think that a Fustiri Priestess would be misplaced that far to the south.But I see how you think of the proposed Adventure Party. So You Have Ferris- Middle-Man Warrior/Noble, Kratti - Man of Darkness/Wild Man Warrior/Scholar, Boah - Dark Elf Magician/Spy, Droggo - Halfling Scout/Trader, Wonir - Middle Man Rogue/Burglar, Moran - Maiarind/Half-Elf - Warrior/Magician and Aranlys - HighElf/Dark Elf Seer/Magician... I see why you want to add a Ranger or Cleric Character rather than another Warrior... but maybe you could rethink Prince Ferris as a Ranger/Noble, thinking of the rainforest realm of Hathor and the feral ways of the Hathorians and Aranlys as a Healer/Mystic? I don't know much about the Avari Religions..but a Noldo Eldanar would have introduced Eruist religion to his wild brethren I think.That would give place for another pure Warrior Character... And I´d really like to see at last one Dwarf involved.--Haerangil (talk) 08:18, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Well, here is my line up so far: Moran - Valarindi/Half Elf a jack of all trades. Main Profession: Fighter/Mage/Alchemist and he knows Cleric/Evil Cleric, All Black Channels, Magus, Doppelganger, Socerer, Magician/Evil Magician, and Mentalist/Evil Mentalist. He functions as the swiss army knife of the group. He also knows Open/Closed Essence. Boah Agonar - Full Noldo, son of Featur I and Yavakamba. Main Profession: Sorcerer and he knows Sorcerer, Open/Closed Essence, All Black Channels, RMC V Mana Fires, and Magician Air/Earth Laws. Prince Ferris - Son of the King of Hathor, Hathorian. Main Profession: Warrior/Fighter. He knows no spell lists but does know some Strikes/Sweeps and Throws. Aranlys Eldanar - Princess of Taaliraan, now half Noldo half Avar. Main Profession: Seer/Mentalist and knows Open/Closed Mentalism, Mentalist, Seer, RMC 3, 7 Dreamlord, RMC 7 Fey Magic, and Magician Water/Light Law. Droggo Nimblefingers - Raised by a mage close to the Guild, Hobbit (Stoor). Main Profession: Thief/Scout, knows some spells taught to him by his adopted father: Unbarring Ways and Essence Ways on Open/Closed Essence. Has Ambush, Picklock and Disarm Trap abilities. Wonir the Thief - Ally to many adventurers and friend of Boah/Droggo. Main Profession: Rogue/Burglar, much like Droggo, but has no spells and has more potent items which I will detail on his page. Senator Kratti - Son of a Kirani nobleman. Main Profession: Illusionist/Mystic? I figure since he is a Senator, maybe he tries to use illusion and confusion to sway his enemies? I think these professions fit him more, but you said he is more of a warrior--so the one that encompasses all of these is Nightblade (uses confusion and illusion along with being a warrior). So perhaps Nightblade/Monk. Naug Zigildum II - Ally to Droggo, Boah, and Wonir--is of Dwarf Royalty. Main Profession: Warrior/Fighter has all the former items plus the North Warhammer of the first Naug. Going by the timeline, he would have all of these and the Mirror of Aule. Lastly, I had Sacha - Daughter of Hathor and Anorel, a Maiar/Faerie. Main Profession Warrior Monk/Healer but instead of putting her down, I think since Kratti already covers this slot of Warrior Monk - I Should put Tethil, being she would be more of an Animist/Ranger type with Healing spells. I think Sacha will be changed if you agree with this line up. I think this gives something for everyone--and if needed, players can always draw upon Droggo's other companions as reserves. Also, Tethil could then wear the Amulet of True Channels being that she is a powerful foe of the Court of Ardor, would have similar spells to Radagast (maybe just at a lower level), and she fills up the ninth slot. I think this might be perfect on all levels. Moran half valar (talk) 17:59, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Also, would Kratti be a half elf and half man? Since Koroande was famous for having a bunch of half elves? Moran half valar (talk) 18:05, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :yes and i was always bothered by that. In Tolkien's middle-earth half-elves are the absolute exception.In fact there none known beside Elronds family and the second Prince of dol amroth. I lso think the fanmodules group ,when rewriting the court of ardor book into the mumakan module, tried to eradicate that mistake and tried to change the connection the koronandians had to the 'avari in a way more similar to the one between the mirkwood elves and the lakemen.I wonder if they ever finished thhat volume... however I´d say: rather no more half-elves--Haerangil (talk) 22:23, April 25, 2015 (UTC) So then, are you okay with this "official list" we have created? Kratti being a Nightblade/Monk? If he is not half elf, could we make him part Numenorian and part Kirani man? And everything now is set in stone? Moran half valar (talk) 23:47, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :I´m okay with it if we add that theese are just suggestions.Nightblade Monk?Not really convinced, you already have a thief and a scout and a three magicians so you don't need a nightblade . Elder or Noble Warrior/Noble du robe i could understand.Part Kirani part BN? sounds more tanturakian to me... but you could add a BN instead of another Maiarind/Faerie Child --Haerangil (talk) 14:26, April 26, 2015 (UTC) I actually like the Fairy individual and I think she will stay. I will also give her the Amulet of True Channels. However, I want to merely focus on Kratti. You are right about the Rogue (Wonir) and Thief (Droggo). I disagree with a noble warrior given that they are supposed to be disciplined and not highly aggressive, which you stated that Kratti is aggressive. Maybe we could make him a Nightblade/Mystic? Or do you hate the idea of Nightblade as a whole? I could see him having Illusionist or Mystic as a side profession--and being a politician, but the warrior class...I think I have a list in mind, Duelist, Nightblade, Cavalier, Oh how about RMC 3 Leader '''profession? That would be perfect for him, or '''Arms Master from RMC 7. Houri? JK Moran half valar (talk) 17:27, April 26, 2015 (UTC) :I like nightblades, but i doubt that they would make good senators.Leader or armsmaster would be good i think. Houri? please not... Houris were those Warrior-Seductresses... actually a nice idea, but not for a koronandian senator i guess.Just do as you feel, I´m merely giving you my personal opinion.We´re not in the position to create some sort of "canon" here.--Haerangil (talk) 10:47, April 27, 2015 (UTC) LOL, I was just kidding about the Houri, alright, I'll make him a Leader with access to Mystic spells. Does that sound good? I wanted your opinion more than anyone's on here because you actually did the research to find these other two characters--and as far as canon goes...it is all non canon anyways. Moran half valar (talk) 15:22, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Oh and one more thing, I don't know if you watched the series Spartacus, but some senators that were always vying for power, ousted or assassinated their rivals--so that is what I was drawing the Nightblade from--to show he is a aggressive warrior, access to deception, capable leader, and he could have elevated training being a noble of the Kirani, but if you want Leader with something else, then I guess I can do that. I was going to give him Leader and Mystic, does that sound like a good combo or does something else? Originally I was going to place him as a Nightblade and Mystic, but give me your last thoughts and I'll edit his pg. Moran half valar (talk) 15:33, April 27, 2015 (UTC) :It was just a name... I didn't like Zollo, Si or Bossa, but it could be any of the twelve senators really.But Kratti was badass, not one of the usual do-gooders. As for rome... Senators don't do their dirty work themselves...they have their hired knives.--Haerangil (talk) 10:54, April 28, 2015 (UTC) True, but this is a fantasy world. So then should I give him Leader/Mystic or Leader/Warrior Monk. Tell me what you would like to see so I can finish his pg. and you won't have to worry about it anymore, or do you want to work on it? Moran half valar (talk) 17:24, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :Sure it's a fantasy world, but i always liked middle-earth because it had s feeling of more "realism" in comparison to many other random Fantasy worlds.Just do what you like about Kratti I won't interfere.--Haerangil (talk) 18:28, April 28, 2015 (UTC)